Mickie James and John Cena Storyline
by TeamEdwardfan94
Summary: When Mickie James Cena start dating certain people get a little jealous. There are also a few surpries around the corner. One inclunding the return of Trish Stratus.


**Mickie James and John Cena storyline**

**Week 1**

It starts out as Mickie in the ring waiting for her opponent when suddenly Trish's music hits and Trish Stratus is her opponent. So it looks to be a friendly competition but, Trish throws Mickie out of the ring and some masked man comes through the crowd and takes Mickie away. Trish looks confused too. (End show, this was a main event)

**Week 2**

**Next Week-**We find Mickie tied up with tape on her mouth and looking really scared. When the masked man comes and reveals himself as CHRIS JERICHO, "Mickie, you're a good friend of John's right and John has something that belongs to me...the WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP! So until I get what I want...he won't get what he loves. Oh, and one more thing, I'd like you to meet the mastermind behind this...TRISH STRATUS!" Trish, "Hi Mickie, you see I never got the revenge I wanted before I retired and now and now I'm back and can finally get it. And not only that but, I get to take you away from your so called 'friend'. So Mickie, what do you have to say about that?" She rips the tape off of Mickie's mouth, "Me and John are gonna kick the both of your asses, you stupid mother..." Trish, "See Mickie, that's what I thought you would say. (She kicks Mickie and she is knocked out) Oh, and one more thing me and Chris here, will be sure to take care of John while you're gone. Right, baby?" Chris, "Yea" End segment

**Week 3Next Week-** John is in an interview about the Mickie segment, when suddenly he her screaming and it sounds like Mickie. So he runs to find her calling her name, "Mickie! Mickie!" Mickie, "John, help!" He finds Mickie tied up asking her, "Where is he, I'm gonna kill him and Trish!!!" Mickie, "He's gone, their gone, they left, just let me outta here" He unties her and hugs her and says it will be Week-Stephanie McMahon says since this week is all about rivalries tonight it will be John Cena and Mickie James against Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus in a intergender couples lumberjack match. That means all couples from WWE will be surrounding the ring.**Backstage before the match-**Mickie,"Hey John, you ready?" John,"Yeah, you?" Mickie,"Yea, but I'm kinda nervous." John, "Well, maybe I can give you a little support." Mickie,"Oh, really?" John,"yea (he kisses Mickie passionately)." Mickie,"Well maybe I can get a little more of that tonight?" John, "You're damn right! Let's go!" King, "Their match is next."Jericho and Trish enter first, the crowd is booing them. Mickie and John enter together. Then the lumberjacks come in couple by couple. The match starts with each couple talking strategy John and Mickie kiss for good luck and then they start. Mickie and Trish start it out. They lock up and Mickie has the advantage. But Trish quickly tags Chris in, Mickie stays in but John wants the tag. John comes in and john and Chris lock up, but john throws Chris out of the ring and he is getting beat up on the outside. Trish comes in and slaps John, before john could do anything Mickie does a Thesz press off the top rope and throws Trish out of the ring. With 2 beating going on, on the outside we go to commercial break.

**During the break-**John and Chris are still going at it. All of the male lumberjacks took it upon themselves to jump in the brawl. (What's happening?)Inside of the ring is more brutal than what's happening outside the ring. Mickie James was letting her inner psycho out and Trish Stratus can't handle it. Trish irish whips Mickie was in set to do the mick-rana. When Beth Phoenix interfered. She slammed Mickie's head onto the canvas. John came out of nowhere and clotheslined Beth. All of the divas jumped in the ring and started fighting each other.

**Week 4**

**Next Week-** Mickie and John are backstage talking about how crazy the match was last week. John says, "That match was crazy last week but if you would have tagged me in we would have never lost." Mickie, "Well, I couldn't because all the guys and you were fighting outside!" John, "Well it's not my fault the divas have no control!" Mickie is upset her eyes start to water, John, "Mickie, I didn't mean it like that." Mickie, "Yes you did but whatever." She walks away.

**Later that night-**

John is looking for Mickie calling her name, "Mickie,…Mickie! Please talk to me!" He starts to hear her screaming and it sounds like Mickie. He finds Mickie in a room with Trish. Mickie is holding her ribs and Trish has a chair in her hands. John looks down to check Mickie, Trish says, " If I don't get to be in the title match at No Mercy, the niether does she!" John, "Get outta here! Some one get some help." Mickie says while crying, " John I'm sorry and I Love you!" John, "Don't be sorry, it was my fault…and I Love you too!(kisses her on her forehead), you'll be ok."(end segment)**After the commerical break-**(the king and Michael Cole) "Wow umm before the commerical break this happened,lets take a look at what just happened(video). We are not sure what Mickie's condition is but we will keep you informed throughout the show."

**Later that night-**

John music hits and he and says, "I'm sure all of you are aware of what happened with Mickie. So, I want the people who are responsible to come out right now." Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus come out, Chris grabs a mic and says, "You see since I can't have the World Heavyweight Championship, then Mickie has to pay the price." John is pissed and he hits Chris they start going at it. Chris can't handle it Trish tries to help but John gets up and elbows her in her face. John gets up, gets out of the ring and leaves.

**Week 5**

**Next Week-**

We find Chris backstage looking through a bag and then Trish comes in and says, "Hey baby, watcha doin?" Chris says, "Nothing babe how ar…WHOA! What happened to your eye?" Trish, "John elbowed me in the face. Anyway, guess what, Mickie is going to be backstage this week. Oh, and not only that she is looking for me…right now!" Chris, "WOW…YOUR DEAD!"(end segment)

**Later that night-**

Mickie is backstage looking for Trish, "Trish!...Trish where are you?" Mickie finds layla backstage , "Where the hell is Trish!?" Layla, "What are you talking? About I haven'teven seen Trish." While Mickie is yelling at Layla, Trish sees Mickie and hits her over the head, she throws Mickie on a table. Trish picks Mickie upand tries to hit her head on the table but, Mickie reverses it and Trish's head on the table. Mickie gets on top of Trish and chokes her and punches her in the face. John finds Mickie and Chris finds Trish they both try to break them up, but Chris pushes John. Johngets mad and then Chris and John start fighting. Officals got involved and Chris and John finally stopped so they broke up Trish and wanted to keep going, so Chris pushed Trish onto Mickie they started to fight was trying to keep Mickie off Trish and Mickie kept going. Chris finally got Trish and then she said. "Mickie it isn't over! Your such a whore! You know it! Your ass is mine!" END SEGMENT

**Later on…**

Mickie, John,Chris and Chris are in Stephanie McMahon's office. Stephanie, "This is crazy. I give you a match you mess it up, I give Mickie a title shot, Trish you mess Mickie up! Idon't know what else to do. I have an idea, how about if any of you touch each other you will suspened fo 30-days indefinatley. Am I understood?" John, "Yea." Mickie, "Yes.", Trish, "Yes.", Chris, "But I…" Stephanie, "Am I understood?!" Chris, "Fine!" Stephanie, "Oh, and just to make sure I am perfectly clear, later on tonight there will be a contract signing. Now leave!"

**Contract Signing**

Stephanie comes out and says, "I'm sure everyone has heard what I said eariler. So with that in mind I want all four of you to come out now." John and Mickie come out and then Chris and Trish. John's and Chris' lawyers were in the ring to represent John and Mickie and Chris and Trish. Stephanie, "Now would you please shake hands. Chris and Trish take a little longer but they all shake hands. John then asks Stephanie for a mic and says, "I'm glad you made us sign a contract, and I think it's cute that you're trying to be a good General Manager. But I thought you would come up with something a little better than a contract signing. I thought contract signing were for different matches and title shots. Now, Chris how's Trish doing?" Chris, "…Why?" John, "Because just like you did to Mickie, I'm gonna do to Trish. Mickie,go,go,go!" Mickie rans and jumps on Trish and starts beating her up. Then Johnjumps over the table and beats up Chris. Mickie and John get up they pick up Trish and Chris. They get them in position to hit their finishers. Mickie whispers to Trish, "You haven't gotten this in a long time. So, let me remind you how it goes!" Mickie has her in DDT position and John has Chris in FU position. John says go and they hit it at the same time!(The crowd goes wild.) Stephanie, "(really pissed) Stop! Hold up! I warned you, I told you, you signed it! That's it Mickie, John your suspened! Chris and Trish are happy and hugging. Stephanie, "But (Trish and Chris looked puzzled)Their only suspened for 6 days. (Trish and Chris look upset) Because at No Mercy, it will be Trish Stratus and Mickie James for the 1 contender's spot in a no hold barred match. And it will be John Cena and Chris Jerisho for the World Heavyweight Championship in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match." Mickie and John are ready. Chris and Trish are holding their bodies and are shooting daggers at Mickie and John. Stephanie leaves. END RAW.

**Week 6**

**No Mercy**

**Backstage- **Mickie and John are talking and stretching, John is behind Mickie and is pushing her head down stretching her neck. Dolph Ziggler and Ron Simmons walk in Dolph says, "Hi I'm…WHOA! Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt!" Mickie, "We're mjust stretching!" Ron, "D***!"END SEGMENT

**Backstage-**Chris and Trish are backstage. "We should help each other stretch." Chris says. They start making out. Maria walks in . "Hey, Trish!" "What are you guys doing?" "We're just strecthing, Maria." Chris says. Maria , "Your stretching is much different than my stretching, my stretching is like this( she bends over right in Chris' face)" Chris is staring at Maria and says, " Wow that's awesome ." Trish smacks Chris aross his chest and says, "Excuse me!" Chris, "Owwww!, sorry!" END SEGMENT

**John vs Chris (TLC, WHC)**

Chris comes out and Trish is by his side. John comes out with him and Mickie hand and hand. They all kiss and Mickie and Trish go on commentary.(They have to sit on separate sides). The match starts with Lillan saying, " The following match is scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first the chanllenger for Manhasset, New York weighting in at226lbs. 'Y2J' Chris Jericho. And introducing the Champion from West Newbury, Massachusetts weighting in at 240lbs. John Cena!" The ref signals for the bell and they start. It is a brutal match at first but they give all they got and John Cena comes out the winner. Mickie says(on commentary) "(to Trish) The better man came out on top." Trish, "Yet, your always on the bottom." Mickie, "(stands up)Well at least I wasn't a slut through half of my WWE carrer!" Trish, "Well at least I wasn't an obsessed stalker "! Mickie takes off the headset and so does Trish they stand nose to nose talking trash. Then Trish slaps Mickie, and Mickie slaps Trish. Trish throws a right and Mickie does too. They start going at it. John and Chris get outta the ring and breaks them up. Stephanie comes out and syas, "That's enough! If you guys are so ready to fight then your match is next! Go to the back, all of you now!" They all walk to the back.

**Trish vs Mickie (No holds barred)**

Mickie comes to the ring with John and Trish comes to the ring with Chris. Lillian, "The following is a Number 1 contender's, no holds barred match. Now in this match you can only win by pinfall or submission." The ref calls for the bell and they start. They go nose to nose and start talking trash to each other. Trish slaps Mickie she looks down (like oh no she didn't) then she returns the favor and slaps Trish back. Then Trish pushes her and then Mickie pushes her back and pushes herharder and knocks Trish off her feet. Then Trish gets up and spears Mickie and it's a catfight. First Trish is on top choking Mickie, then they roll over and Mickie is choking Trish and giving her lefts and rights. Finally, Mickie gets up and goes out under the ring and gets a sludge hammer and starts hitting Trish. When she's done with the sledge hammer she gets a chair and beats the hell outta Trish. Trish is knocked out cold but Mickie is not done. Stephanie tells officials to stop the match because it is to brutal. But Mickie doesn't stop, John finally comes out and tries to restrain her but Mickie is trying to fight him off, Mickie is so pissed she accidentally elbows John and knocks him off his feet. While Mickie is trying to care for John, Trish grabs a chair and knocks Mickie over the head. Mickie is knocked out so Trish returns the favor. Trish is beating up Mickie and then Chris comes out and tries to beat up John. Officals finally restrain them and they leave. They start bringing out stretchers for John and Mickie, she finally relizes whats going on and gets scared she is yelling John's name but he isn't answering. They leave and are rushed to the hospital.

**Week 8**

**Raw on Monday**

Trish and Chris come out battered and bruised. Chris grabs a mic and says," You see last night, John and Micke were rushed to the hospital because of Trish and I. And since we couldn't get what we want, they had to pay. So we thought instead of waiting until they come back, we talk to them now." Mickie and John appear on the screen. They are lying in hospital beds. Chris says, "So Mickie, John how you feelin'? You look a little hurt(haha)" John has a black eye and bruises on his face and says, "You know what Chris?, Mickie and I are doing just fine. Plus, we get to spend some alone time together, not that we already do. But when we come back, we'll be better than ever !" Chris, "Oh, why can't you do it now …come on… oh wait your in the hospital!" John, "Yea but even though were not there we always have replacements." Lita and Matt, Kelly Kelly and Cm Punk, Torrie Wilson and Billy Kidman all come out. Lita, "Trish I knew you were low just not this low, just not this low. You beat up on Mickie for what reason." Trish, "Because she… Because I… Because Chris told me all this stuff Mickie did me when I was in the WWE and I got upset and I had to get my revenge." Lita, "Wow Trish, you let..(points to chris) this one…talk you into something stupid as that. Trish, you and I …we made divas what they are today. Now I can understand one of the younger divas doing something like that. But you…come on Trish." Matt, "Trish even though Mickie did that stuff to you in the past, this is now. So your telling us, in other words, that if I tell you that Lita broke your nose at Survior Series in 2004 you would beat her up too." Lita, "Shutup, Matt!" Trish asks for the mic, "Chris I think you knew this would happen and you used me to beat up on Mickie so it would get to John's head and you were wrong for that. Chris we're through! And Mickie I'm sorry for any pain and trouble I've caused you, do you forgive me?" Mickie, " Trish , you were my idol and still are. So, yea I forgive you." Trish, " John how about you?" John, "I mean the only thing you did was slap me so yea, I forgive you." Chris, " Trish but what about getting Mickie back next week and kissing me! Trish, I love you! Stop!" they leave and Chris is chasing them. Mickie and John are laughing and they kiss. END SEGMENT

**Week 9**

**Next Week**

John Cena and Mickie James are back! Mickie and John both grab mics, Mickie, "Wow, what a rush! I can't believe we're back!" John, "Me neither, it feels great to not have to worry about Chris Jericho anymore." (crowd starts cheering) Mickie and John start doing their signs and cheering with the crowd. John, "Mickie, can I ask you something?" Mickie(looks confused)Sure, John what?" John, " Mickie I know I've been putting you through a lot of pain and I love you. Mickie is still confused as to what John is gonna say. John, "(he gets down on one knee) Mickie will you be my diva?" Mickie starts to cry and say, "…YES!!!" John puts the ring on Mickie's finger and picks her up and spins her around and hugs her. Then Mickie and John look into each other's eyes and…kiss!" All of sudden Mickie and John's friend come out from the back to congragulate them.

**Later on…**

Mickie and John are backstage kissing when Trish walks in, "Mickie…whoa sorry." Mickie, "No, no, no its ok." Trish, "Yea I came here because Kelly Kelly told me you needed me." Mickie, "Yea Trish I need to ask you something. Trish, you are my idol and my best friend. So Trish…will you be my maid of honor?" Trish, "Oh my God, are you serious?! I would love too!" Mickie and Trish hug. END SEGMENT

**The Wedding**

Backstage Trish is talking to someone on the phone, "So you know the plan right…I love you so much!"

**Later on…**

All of the superstars and divas from RAW, Smackdown and ECW are their seats waiting. First Kelly Kelly and CM Punk, Maria and Jeff Hardy, Lita and Matt Hardy, Candice Michelle and Triple H and then Batista and Trish as the bests of both the bride and groom. John was anxiously waiting to his bride. Then finally they played 'here comes the bridge' everyone rose and Mickie came! Mickie had on a beautiful long white spaghetti strap dress w/ beautiful white high heels. Mickie and John were now about to say their vows and 'I dos' when Trish looked to the ramp and there was Chris Jericho. Trish nodded her head to Chris and Trish tapped Mickie on her shoulder, Mickie turns around, "Trish, what? We're in the middle of something can't it wait?" Trish took her flowers and hit Mickie in the head. Then she slaped Mickie. Mickie wasn't surprised because she knew it would happen. Mickie ripped her dress and her viel and under was her wrestling gear. Trish was surprised but Mickie finally got her. Mickie and Trish were on a roll, Chris ran down the ramp so John ripped off his shirt and hit Chris first. All of a GMs come out and tried to stop it. But then the head man himself came out with a mic and said, "That's enough! That's enough! Just stop it! All of you, you're all invited to these people weddings and then you all ruined it, you ruined it! All of you to the back now! We'll get this cleaned up and then we'll have a meeting about this!" Mickie, "Wait, wait, wait, hold on, are you cancelling my wedding?!...Are you crazy?! Yes you're my boss but this is my wedding! So let us finish!" Vince, "Ok, ok finish." Rev., "Mickie, do you take John through FUs, STFUs and with Honesty, loyalty and respect?" Mickie, " I do!" Rev., "And do you take John, take Mickie, through DDTs, neckbrakers and physco moments?" John, "I do!" Rev. "Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you, diva and champ. You may kiss the bride." John and Mickie kiss. Lillian, " Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Cena!" The crowd cheers and the meeting is up next.

**The Meeting**

The meeting was right after the wedding. All of the superstars and divas were sitting down. Vince was in the ring with all of the GMs, Vince, "All of you know that you are responsible for your own actions. So what I purpose is that we have a little question and answer session. So does anybody have anything to say?" The first person to pick up a mic is Rey Mysterio," I would like to address the Mike Knox situation. Every week I come out here for a match and then right after that I get attacked." Vince,"Well, Mike Knox why do you keep attacking Rey Mysterio?" Mike Know, "Because, I like high flyers and since I already took Evan Bourne out, I decided to go for Rey!" Vince, "Well then tonight it will be Mike Knox vs Rey Mysterio. Next Question!" Beth Phoenix stands up, "Well me being the Women's Champion and all, and beating all my competion…now I don't have any competion." Vince, "…I am surprised you said that because you just insulted the 7-time Women's Champion Trish Stratus, the 4-time Mickie James and the 2- time Women's Champion Lita. But I'll tell you what, since we have of former talent back and someone just got a WWE contract resigning, tonight it will be Beth Phoenix vs …LITA for the WWE Women's Title,tonight! Next Question!" Mickie James, John Cena, Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus all stand up. Vince, "Oh, you four, Stephanie told me about you…would you please just give it up, your fight is stupid!..." Trish, "Well it's not my fault Mickie was a lesbian, obbessed stalker!" Mickie, " And it's not my fault that Trish was a slut and a hoe for half of her WWE carrer!" Vince, " Now how did Chris and John get in this?" John, " Well over here took away my World Heavyweight Title!" John, "I didn't take it, I won it fair and square!" Vince, "Ok SHUTUP! STOP IT!...LOOK YOU 4 ARE GOING TO SEATTLE THIS AT THE NEXT PAY-PER-VIEW!" Trish, "But that's in like 6 days away.." Vince, "Well then, Trish, that gives you…6 DAYS to prepare!...oh and one more thing, A NO DISQUALIFICATION, YOUR FIRED MATCH!" END SEGMENT

**Week 10**

**Pay-Per-View**

Backstage before the match Mickie and John are talking, "Well this is it." John, "Yea, I know this determines our futures and careers." Mickie, "Well not our futures because we're married now, rember?" John, "Oh, yea, I forgot." Mickie, "YOU FORGOT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT! YOU TELL ME…" John, "Well there's our music lets go!" END SEGMENT

**The Match**

Mickie and John come out first. John is trying to hold Mickie's hand but Mickie is still upset. Then Chris and Trish come out. Everyone looks determined and ready to go. The ref rings the bell there is chaos in the ring. Trish and Chris are down in the ring, so both Mickie and John get something from under the ring. John gets the steal steps, Mickie gets a sledge hammer. Mickie waits for Trish to get up and knocks her out. Mickie goes for the pin but Chris pulls her off, he tries to hit her but Mickie DDTS him. Trish then gets up, gets the sledge hammer, comes behind Mickie and knocks her out. Then she tries to knock John out but picks her up and does the FU/Throwback/Attitude Adjuster on a chair. Trish, John, Mickie, and Chris are knocked out. The ref is counting, "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…7…8…9…" Mickie is up, John is up and Chris and Trish are up! They all get up battered, bloody and bruised. Chris is bleeding from his head, Trish has a black eye…again!, Mickie has bruises all over and John can hardly stand up straight! This match is crazy! Then finally they all start fighting again, some how Mickie has Trish down agin. Chris is down too. So Mickie and John pull out their secret weapon. John picks Chris up and pulls him to the center of the ring. They push them close together, John picks Mickie up and Mickie does a corkscrew splash on the both of them, then John takes a chair hits the both of them, and then Mickie and John both go to the top rope and do a x-treme leg drop! This move is called 'the happy couple' . They pin them at the same time "1…2…3!" Mickie and John win! Trish and Chris are fired! Yes! Mickie and John are tired, John picks Mickie up, they kiss and hug. John gets a mic, "The Cena's aren't going anywhere!" Mickie, "Yea!..." Trish gets enough strength to get a mic, "NO, NO, NO! THAT'S NOT FAIR!...THEY, THEY, THEY CHEATED!" Mickie, "Oh, we did? Now, just explain to us and everyone else how we did that…" Trish, "YOU…YOU…HIT US WITH CHAIRS AND SLEDGE HAMMERS AND…" Mickie, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Now, I thought that this was a no DQ, your fired match! And you lost so in the words of Mr. McMahon…(John and Mickie) YOUR FIRED!"

**END STORYLINE!**


End file.
